Passion & Paradise
by Breedixis
Summary: Samuel has always swaggered his way into getting lucky until he met a stunning Serperior that's challenging him in more ways than one. In a short time his subtle pursuit would turn into servitude under the same woman leading to questioning feelings, eroticism in a way he wouldn't even expect. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

New chapter every week. Co-written by Devox Absolution, u/2258773/

Samuel, an athletically built Blaziken was now on break from a grueling spring semester in college. With some of the best luck he had all year, he was brought along by one of his much richer friends to a five star resort for a few weeks to relax and have a blast. On his first evening there, naturally he would check out the one of the many pool and spa combination areas to see if he could have fun or potentially get some action from any of the lovely ladies staying here. He felt confident due to his status with the ladies back on campus so he walked through the open area in blue and flaming red swimming trunks with a easygoing smirk.

A 6' 3" anthro Serperior slowly walked into the spa with a large sum of cash in her hand. Her G cups bounced with every step, her breasts noticeably pressing against the tight strapless dress she wore, which barely covering half of her breasts, giving anyone who was brave enough, (or stupid enough) an amazing view of her cleavage and pump, supple breasts. Upon further inspection, there wasn't the slightest bit of evidence that she wore a bra, even though there wasn't any hint of her nipples pressing against the fabric. Below the curvy figure laid her luscious, bouncy ass, slightly bigger than her breasts, and slightly exposed by the slit in her dress.

As the 5'11 stud collegiate was making his way to the pool he caught wind of a few subtle whistles and saw that many guys came to a stop. He turned around to see what the talk was only to become frozen upon the sight of a bodacious Serperior stopping social traffic with her grand assets.

He has seen his share of knockouts but none that made him freeze in place with arousal instead of building, savoring the sight before making itself present.

"Son of a-.. She is juicy.." He uttered to himself as he watched her approach closer and closer.

The Serperior walked up to the front desk, glaring at all the men who were overusing the view. After they went away with blushes on their faces, she set the money on the desk.

"10 billion dollars for two weeks, with a 2% tip for your employees. And I want any leftover money when I leave." She stated.

Did Samuel's ears deceive him? Did the Serperior that passed him a moment ago put down ten billion dollars for Only two weeks? The shocked reaction from the Liepard desk manager pretty much told the story, She was fucking hot and loaded! After taking note of the evacuating lot from her however, he decided to keep a low profile like an average visitor would and inconspicuously observe from a distance .

"T-ten billion?!.. Erm.. Of course ma'am, we will save the unused expenses in one of our many hotel private banks." he nodded quickly as he penciled her in. He was probably becoming more frantic thinking how blissful the owner would react upon what this Serperior had just done.

"There we go... Penthouse or cabin miss?"

"Penthouse. Now would someone mind leading me there?"

The manager was about to get apprehensive, none of his bell boys or girls were available at the time of the evening rush. He would have to escort her himself and leave the register unattended and vulnerable to theft. "We don't... have anyone on standby..."

Samuel picked up on this notion and decided to take this opportunity while it was still hot.

"Yo! I'll escort her! I stay in one myself so I can lead her!"

He rushed up to the counter and patted the Liepard shoulder. "After all, a billion dollar guest should not be left disappointed by any means necessary right?"

"Of course sir.. Thank you!" He spoke with grateful relief to the shirtless student and gave the Serperior the card for her room.

A few seconds passed as she stared at the student with an unimpressed gaze. "Better than nothing." She said, handing the Blaziken her bag, revealing that her hand was free of any rings.

"-She is not reserved or married. Awesome! 'Cause I thought someone would have already bagged this sultry snake. I couldn't be in a better position at this time-."

He thought to himself blissfully while grabbing her bag.

"My name's Samuel and i'll be your strong escort. Just follow me, it should only take a few minutes to get there." He spoke walking past her on the way to her destination.

"Very well then." She sighed, following the... 'off putting' students to the deluxe penthouse.

About less then 30 seconds away from their destination Samuel could not bear the silence. So he decided to drum up some small talk to cease it.

"So where are you from miss?.." He opened the floor for her name to be revealed.

"Unova." She responded.

He chuckled lightly at the vague answer. "Oh. That would've been my first guess.."

It didn't have to take a social behavior expert to tell of the frosty vibe emitting from her. Whether it be the tone, being of few words or her rigid body language at this time, it was a bit unnerving .Nonetheless, the fit fighting bird still kept his cool at this moment. It could just be jetlag getting to her or she was just tired and needed to relax.

"I'm a college transfer student residing in Vermillion City, Kanto. So I think you are further than me."

As they were finally approaching her proper room, Samuel decided to get this thought off of his toned chest.

"You probably get this a lot, but I gotta say, you look stunning in your dress. Prepped for vacation fun I'm guessing?"

That last comment was enough to enrage an evil glare out of her. Seems like he was either giving her a sincere compliment, or he was using the term 'fun' a bit too loosely. Without further word, she opened her room.

Seeing that his compliment hit a sour note; A note that made him legit nervous and shaken, he politely handed her bag so she could get settled in.

"-Arceus's Void. I wasn't even thinking with my dick during this chat and I already face planted-..." He thought bitterly as he backed off a bit when her bag was received.

"Well um, here's where I need to head back. There's a pool party going on later tonight.. Maybe we can see each other down there if you are up for going?"

"Just put everything where it needs to be." She instructed, handing him the bag as she walked into the deluxe penthouse, much nicer than even his friend could afford.

He walked inside and the place was more gorgeous on full sight. It was like the ultimate escape room.

"She got a grander place than we did.. Holy shit...-"

So not to invoke further distraction, he took a deep breath and opened the bag to obey what she said. After all, he did agree to help her out.

Basic kitchenware was a mere given and were placed in its right spot as well as personal foods and snacks she brought along. It was until he came to her clothes that he pause. Even though a guy like him would love to see her attire, there is something about this Serperior that made him say "Play it safe and don't instigate dude..." He quickly closed the bag feigning temptation and went to her with it.

"All thats left is your clothing miss."

"And why didn't you put it away." She replied from the bathroom sternly.

"I um.. Okay, I'll take care of it." He said abruptly not wanting to disappoint.

He gulped as he went to her room and assorted her clothes into designated drawers and he placed some of the classier things on the available hangers in the closet. Having helped his friends with laundry, even a female one, he knows how things should be basically organized.

It was until he came across the final articles of clothing in the bag. He lightly poured it out and the clothing he saw from tops, bottom and combos were skimpy as all get out.

"Oh... Man.." His confidence revved again as arousal was starting to spurn... Only to take a rain check when he saw a note in big bright red letters saying 'Wrong clothes, send them back.' And it just so happened to be posted to the skimpiest top out of the bunch.

"-I probably shouldn't be holding this...-"

"Are you done yet?" The Serperior called out. "Because I need my swim suit."

"Almost, Just a second." He called back not weary in the slightest to do with her skimpy attire. What was thought to be her swimsuit was placed on her bed for quick access.. Should he put these back in the bag?... Without a second thought of dwelling on such tantalizing clothing, he grabbed her swim attire and knocked on her bathroom door turning his back soon after.

"Here it is. It's alright, I ain't looking," He said with a sigh.

With nothing more than hearing the door open, and her dress thrown on the floor next to next to him, and the door closing, it seemed like it was all over, until she spoke up.

"$1,000 dollars a day to be my butler for the next two weeks." She offered.

He choked on his own breath and coughed for a second.

"$1,000 dollars a day?!"

Being on vacation was grand enough but being a butler and being paid that much. Normally he would not ever picture himself doing this but the price was right and the woman offering this although intimidating was still ridiculously hot in his bright yellow eyes.

"I...I'll.." He stammered like a spaz then suddenly slapped himself to cure that embarrassing ailment.

I'll do it. Whatever you need, I'm your Blaziken!"

She walked out of the bathroom. While her bikini was a little tight, it was the most comfortable one she had ever wore. Handing him $500 dollars without a word, she laid down on the king sized bed.

"Go get yourself a proper attire, and tell the manager to prepare the spa for me." She instructed, taking a nice long stretch.

He looked at the $500 in his hand unsure what to think and perked an eyebrow seeing her in her lovely bikini. It was clear that his grand new job was starting now.

"I'll.. Get right on that Ma'am."

He swiftly left the room and spoke to the manager about preparing the spa for the serpent duchess. The apprehensive prone manager swiftly did as he said after learning it was 'her' who sent him.

Next up on his list was to get the 'proper attire' she requested. Its was only a hop skip and a jump across the hotels street to head to the men's clothing store that has some of the most luxurious apparel he has ever seen in one place.

The new servant would then come back to her room wearing a full black tux with a red tie which would advantage him for a music event later on the trip. It felt very stuffy but this is as proper as he could get to meet the butler staple.

"I'm back ma'am." He called out in a decent volume while tying his hair back.

"It's DeSantis." She said as she climbed off her bed. "Now show me where it is." She ordered, slipping into a pair of flip flops.

"DeSantis? Never heard of that name but it sounds very cool."

He could watch her body move every second if he wanted to but what he 'needed' to do was follow orders.

" Right, just follow me, Ms. DeSantis."

He proceeded to the door to lead her to her private spa.

"It's Mia DeSantis." She responded. If only she was the coquette he'd hope she would be.

The sound of her full name corresponded very well with her physical frame. Like a bell tolling the ring of its sound would linger for a bit but not at this instant where it would last forever.

It took about 12 minutes to get to their lavish destination and upon arrival, the spa of that area was rendered exclusive to her and whomever she saw fit to were arranged to perfection, multiple gels were provided on the many patio tables and a cooler of very exotic drinks were provided courtesy of the manager.

"And I thought the pool here was five star," Whistled Samuel.

"It's what I expected..." She sighed, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"You're free for now." She instructed, waiting for an employee.

The well dressed Blaziken whirled around to her with surprise. "I'm free? That's all for now?!"

It all went by fast. Far too fast. Just one moment he was offering to help her out and now he is standing in a spa with a bikini maiden of grand degrees unable to join her in this private space. The perfect place and time to rub her back with relaxing gel or massage her tense body. Anything that could lead to some steamy fun.. Only for it to just be subtly denied.

"So when will you need me again? I have a cell phone so we can keep in contact or something."

"Just look me up and email me. Now tell the manager to not let anyone in." She instructed, taking a sip of a the drink sitting beside her.

Samuel sighed and crossed his legs as he turned around to to thwart any attempt of a any tents wanting to develop. At least in the long run he was still in her services.

"As you wish Mia DeSantis."

He winked before he walked off and would alert the manager of her sacred privacy and how it should and must be kept. Despite some hiccups, he walked back to his room rather happy about today. He is serving an awesome Serperior who now counts on him to take care of her needs.

"You know what?.. I'm not even gonna tell my bud about this.." He uttered as he closed the door to his room

Moments later when he was doing what most guys do when they're bored online, his phone ringed with a text from his friend.

'There's an old security camera in the spa. And you wouldn't BELIEVE what it's catching.' It read with a link at the bottom.

"What about about the spa?"

He scrolled down and clicked the link thinking not questioning at first how his friend got a hold of the spa cam. His eyes widened greatly when he saw that this was the same private spa he just left and Mia was down there.

"How the hell and Void did you get to that camera?!" He texted back staring at her buxom body via recording.

'Broadcasting on an open line. Just skip a couple of minutes.' He responded before the Blaziken saw himself within the view.

He blinked when he saw himself down there. This was taken at least 10 minutes ago apparently.

"... Damn it. He knows, I wanted to keep that secret… Actually,"

He grinned devilishly and would then text to his friend "Jealous?"

'That? You? All you can see is a tux. I'm not falling for it.'

"Heh. Yeah. Keep telling yourself that bro."

'Yeah, fuck you too.' He responded.

He placed his phone down chuckling for a brief moment and went to his computer. With her firmly in mind now, he clicked out of the porn site he was viewing and began to look up Mia DeSantis on any social media page.

"Hmm.. She's not as popular than I thought despite being 'fuck you' rich.."

The only thing on the search that had any semblance to her was her Facebook page so he went ahead and clicked on it. Her email will be there but it didn't hurt to to do some sleuthing on his mistress.

The page itself seemed pretty underused. The last post made on it was in her college years. And before that, there wasn't anything interesting posted on it. He scrolled through the page to try to find anything more... Nothing.. Just some college mentions.

"Not much of anything before that.. Hmmm.."

He clicked on the recent post to see what she had to say. Her post mostly consisted of her explaining the hardships she had to face with her voluptuous body, (mostly everybody stereotyping her) and her thankfulness that she didn't have to dress up for her parents events.

"... Mia?.."

He clicked through more posts and what he read was.. Quite depressing. She's been called it all. "Bitch, bimbo, whore, boyfriend, fiance and husband stealer..."

It seemed really foreign for someone to be made fun of based on their attractive appearance. That was usually reserved for people with deficiencies of some kind. But now that he thought about it, he has been called a roid-head because of his naturally gained muscles. It pales in comparison to her labels though.

He sat back in his chair thinking about this all. This lovely socialite he would like nothing more than to be with had it hard.. And maybe she still was.

"Damn.."

He went to her email and sent her a message confirming that it was him and that this was a test. Due to her time in the spa it would take some time to answer.

After that was taken care of he decided to look through some more of her posts, stopping to read one about the never ending onslaught of men and lesbians.

He skimmed through the comments and boy... Some where not even pick ups or flirting. Many were abhorred passes he wouldn't even make or some intensely... Misogynistic things that made his jaw drop.

"... Seriously... What the fuck is wrong with you guys?..."

He felt... Honestly guilty for trying to hound after her at first. Yeah he's a sex driven guy and he's had plenty of bed fun with many girls in his college days but... He has his limits and there are things he would not ever do.

His thoughts were once again interrupted by buzzing over the phone but this time it buzzed twice. it was showing a text from both Mia and his friend.

'I need you to make something for dinner.' -Mia

'You REALLY need to see this.' His friend texted with another link.

"Dinner... Yeah. I can do that."

Upon seeing another text from his friend he took a deep breath and opened the link while walking out of his resort room. It was the same stream as before. But this time, she was naked, her bikini discarded to the side. He had to do a double take on his phone when he saw this exhibition.

"There she is... Nude... She is.." He had conflicting messages going through him. Part of him wanted to be respectful and close it. On the other hand his body did not lie and this moment was no different. He was seeing a smoking hot woman enjoying things all natural and he wanted to enjoy it.

"Shit.. I shouldn't have left my room already. I really need to fap.." He thanked Arceus no one was present in his path to her room otherwise they would see one hell of an pants bulge..

After a few moments, her hand sunk between her massive, creamy thighs, the other was massaging one of her massive breasts. Sure, she was a female activist, but if men can masturbate without judgment, then a woman sure as hell could.

Sam made it to her place and went to the restroom conveniently located near the dining room and went inside to take care of business. He sat down on the toilet and whipped his phallus out which was pushing 9 inches long at the moment. Not his largest but still a testament to how horny he was now.

"I can't believe it... She's searching herself!?"

He bit his bottom lip a bit as his eyes locked on the erotic display. Those huge tits one wanted to hold. Those thighs that looked so strong and plush. Just how great would it be to be between them?..

"Fuck it!"

He took his left hand and began to fap while watching her.

Despite her testimonials of not being a slut, she sure as hell was dripping like one. However, he couldn't enjoy her moans, as the camera had no audio. This had to be a very old camera. Her moans must sound so erotic especially due to the fact that no one seems to be listening or watching.

Seeing her rich pussy drip fluid made him get warmer and stroke a bit more at his base. Oh how he envied her fingers.

Her body shook as gasps and moans escaped her mouth, causing her breasts to make quite the show for him.

As expected, he became hypnotized many times over as he fantasized giving that troubled woman the most pleasant titfuck she could ever experience with his love rod.

"Mia.. Oh... Mia..!"

She slowly removed her soaked hand from between her legs before getting on all fours, giving him a perfect view of her perfect ass, nearly twice as wide as himself.

"Holy-!" He brought the phone closer as her grand rear was coming into view. Such bubblicious cheeks, wonderful hips and that sweet dripping pussy sent his shameless strokes into overdrive. At this instant of jacking off he did not see that he was becoming much larger than usual all because of voyeurism on a stone faced lady.

Even as she was bending over, her ass still had enough volume to show a visual difference between it and her thighs, which were starting to soak in her fluids.

This Serperior would only continue to feed him lewd fantasies that made him, a fire type, pant. This time the thought was licking her thighs cleansing her of excess womanhood juice as much as she saw fit.

Her shuddering and gasping began to escalate as her fingers gained speed. If fingering herself felt THAT good, she must have a lot of resilience to not have sex.

Even if he couldn't hear her, her mouth and how wide it was going when she was fingering faster and faster sold it all. His well seasoned thickness was now leaking precum onto his hand which provided great lube for the jerk.

"Mia~ Fuuck! I want to stick it in so damn bad!"

With her head thrown back and her beautiful assets shaking, she came, providing him a view that he could stop himself from drooling at.

Now thanks to that, his body was now on eternal fire and the only things in motion was his lips salivating and his hand stroking off like no freaking tomorrow.

"Fuck! I'm Gonna!..."

He arched backwards yowling out while his cock erupted heavy white forms of personal protein all over the floor, the wall and even himself. His eyes rolled back and it took him a good moment to start breathing again in his shell shocked state.

She slowly crawled towards the pool, splashing water over her mess to cover it up. After that, she went back to her seat, lading back without putting her clothes back on.

Back in her room, it took a few moments for for Sam to regain his composure.. And to clean up the mess he made in the bathroom. After that grand show and the thought of her buried into his mind, he almost forgot he was to prepare dinner.

"Oh shit, I forgot!"

He quickly got dressed and went to the kitchen and rustled up some things to prepare.

Within 40 minutes, there was a nice homemade fruit salad bowl covered and kept chilled in a vacant cooler the room provided, garlic bread freshly buttered and garnished with a bit of parsley, and finally some steamed shrimp mixed with olives and cucumber. He was extra proud about that final combination cause that was one of the things he made in cooking class on his own via experimentation.

"Whew... Not bad for cranking out a few things under an hour. I really hope she likes this."

He stumbled out of the kitchen after covering the food properly and he walked into one of the many bedrooms collapsing on the grand sized bed.

With another vibration, his phone signalled yet another text from Mia.

'I'm going back to my room. I honestly don't know what to do tomorrow, so I'm just going to stay in my room. You're welcomed to come.'

As soon as she sent the message, she put on her bikini and walked out of the spa. But she couldn't help but look at the run down camera in the room. While the manager said it was deactivated, it was still a little off putting for her.

She began walking towards the penthouse with Samuel on her mind. There was no question that he was attracted to her, yet he'd actually made an effort not to mention anything of the sort to her. But at the end of the the day, everyone just wanted to use her. As she unlocked her door, she stripped down once more, letting her bikini fall to the ground before sitting down to have the meal he had prepared.

After finishing her meal, she opened up a cabinet to grab a Hershey's for dessert. With the kitchen left in a slight mess, she plopped down into her bed. After all, Samuel would have been more than willing to clean it up. She closed her eyes, letting her mind slowly drift into a deep pleasant sleep for 30 minutes.

Samuel who was knocked out in his slumber began to find himself in a sunset red room with Mia lying on the bed naked. His body was glistened as if he just came out of a shower and the only article of cover on him was a crisp white towel around his waist. From what she could see the look in his eyes were different. They seemed focused and in a way sensual which was different from the alert and sporadic look from earlier sight.

"I'm so happy you can join me this evening Mia. Please, help yourself to the truffles at the side of your bed."

The brazen bird walked his fingers down her right leg sensually and gave her right hand a very warm kiss.

Sam would then follow it up by letting his hands glide up and own her lower curves as he inched closer to the naked beauty before him.

"You've had a pretty long day Mia, it really does pay to be you at times on a daily basis.." He would then lick her inner thighs slowly working his way up to her forbidden fruit. Based on his soft and resonating moans, he enjoyed the natural taste that came from her and more. How he has been longing for this very moment.

"It's my job to take care of your needs while you lie back and enjoy your vacation."

He licked her pussy softly gaging a floodgate of sensation.

Her fluids leaked into the avian's mouth, gratifying his tongue with her sweet nectar. With gasps and moans that by themselves sounded over the top, she spread her legs before closing them, trapping the Blaziken between her luxurious thighs.

"Mphp!..Mmmm.."

In a variation of a serpent's vice he could only lick more and chuckle. He actively invited such acts that involved any form of sexual trapping. Samuel would further prove this by sticking his tongue inside of her and pressing her lips against her gracious lips to succulent heaven. His tongue flung, spun and churned inside of her eager in taking in his erotic meal with nowhere to go.

With his head trapped between her plush thighs and the Blaziken sucking on her treasure, she began to thrust against his tongue, enveloped within her ambrosic fluids.

"Mmm.. That's right my dear Mia, let yourself go." He hummed as he licked and sucked much more thoroughly. With the effort he was putting into this it would be an earnest guess he would not want to leave this position at all. Not only would this be erotic for him but in this position he was granting her sexual power while their oral melee continued.

With a few slow moments passing it finally happened. Mia arched back screaming and gasping at the top of her lungs, gracing him with a flood of her addictive cum .The flame servant closed his eyes as her fem-juices washed into his mouth, throat and onto his lips making it quite the reverse facial. He was nothing short of covered at this time while his moans of bliss were literally drowned out.

Her thighs then slowly released its grasp, allowing for him to lift out as she laid in her afterglow. Sam would arise still licking his chops of her decadent pleasure receipt.

"Oh were pent up. A release like that was long overdue for a vixen of your flair.'

Feeling more like a stud every passing second, he leaned up a bit and crawled onto her slowly. His towel would purposely fall off exposing her to a great 14 inch piece of warm meat for proper viewing. Her cunt was dripping and her luscious breasts that seemed to defy gravity, staying in the perfect position unless if pressure was applied. If the latter were to occur, they would mold and bend to his will with indescribable softness.

"Satisfy me.~" she purred, luring the Blaziken towards her.

The beckoning Mistress's call got him even more riled up. This lead to him grasping both her grand sized breasts and letting his hands plush into them.

"Mmmm... So soft.. Much more than I imagined~." He thought to himself while fondling and squeezing wanting to make her squirm a bit more before he takes on the next act on his pleasure list: Tit fucking.

The lust evoking Serperior nearly screamed at his touch, grasping the bed as her breasts sunk between his fingers.

"You should be proud of these breasts Mia. That means someone really needs to work to make sure all of 'this' is satisfied."

He moved his hands up, down and around her breasts sharing his own natural warmth with her. When that was finished he suckled on her own tits alternating after a few seconds just to hear her moan and squeal due to such transgressions. Still on stimulating fire that bit of fun he ceased sucking her right nipple with a wet 'pop'

"Now, let me show you more reasons why you should love your chest."

He leaned up and brought his cock between her massive mounds which already made swoon and he pressed her breasts together on it completely sandwiching the huge hard one into non visibility.

His thick length twitching and throbbing between her amazing mounds was (in his mind) a sensation of pure bliss for her.

"S-sam... please... fuck them!"

"As you wish my dear."

He began to pump her breasts slowly but assertively. Mia'schest rocked and jiggled each time his hips made impact and his cock was caught in a loop of pleasure inside and out.

"Fuck... Fuck! I've been waiting for this moment.." He hissed while he massaged her tits while thrusting.

He wasn't the only one enjoying himself, as Mia's erotic moans and groans filled the air, and her nipples slowly perked from the treatment.

Samuel's moans escalated as if to to properly duet Mia's sex afflicted moans in between moans. He could not help it cause no one in their right mind would say her breasts felt 'just right.,' they were 'legendary' hands down.

"Lets help each other feel even better. Use your hands to move them against my cock."

After only a hint of hesitation, she pressed her hands against the sides of breasts, letting them sink into them before slowly moving them up and down for his pleasure. The very combination of his thrusts and her personal tit movements egged him to move much faster and harder. This invoked even more thoroughness in her tit massages as he gasped her name passionately.

"S-sam! I can't h-hold it!" She screamed. Her movements and attempt to milk became more sporadic and forceful, signaling that her stamina was running short due to his actions.

"Mia my sweet.. Are you going to cum..?"

When asking this he realized that his own pumping cock was throbbing and about to baste all over her. "Cause I'm.. Gonna burst too!"

The Serperior could barely finish her sentence before she screamed in pure ecstasy, her fluids squirted into the air, soaking her thighs and the sheets she laid on.

Thanks to her release she trapped her breasts against his cock harder which sent him over the top.

"Can't hold it in! Please take my cum and enjoy!"

His throbbing member began to splatter out thick white porridge all over her lovely face and seconds after, all over her milky chest

With just eight ropes of the Blaziken seed, he left her skin barely visible and marked. She only gave him a smile of approval before falling back into the bed, contently falling to sleep.

Sam however wished to do one final act to close the night. He leaned down to his cum coated mistress to sweetly kiss her on the lips showing pure appreciation for her time and... His eternal love.

"Mia.."

Suddenly his eyes flashed open and he was staring at the white that was his pillow.

"Wait. No... No!" He bolted up to search and he was in his temporary residence at the resort. It was all just a dream.

"But.. I hardly dream.. And it felt so real.."

He bashed his head back down on the pillow lamenting on what could have been only in one's wildest of dreams.


	2. I'm back

So... Your probably wondering what happened here. Writer's block, that's what. There's not that much more to say, other than I need help. PM me if you have anything to suggest.


End file.
